


Tattoos and Tulips

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Art, Don’t copy to another site, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, lineart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Silver fox tattoo artist Tony goes on a date with florist Bucky.





	Tattoos and Tulips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morethancupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/gifts).



  
  


I imagined that Bucky got a tattoo on his arm to cover the scars there. It took him a while to ask Tony out, but he finally found his courage! For their date, Bucky brought him a clematis flower, symbolizing ingenuity, artifice and mental beauty. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I thought the prompt was very cute :)


End file.
